Lucy magical growing boobs
by silentdragon01
Summary: 384


Fanfiction Fairy tail Lucy boobs magically grow.

Lucy sat on her bed back in Fiore from a mission she had just took with Levy and Erza to get away from Natsu for a bit.

Everything was perfectly normal as the sun was setting except she had one major problem. She has been cursed with a strange curse. She didn't tell Levy or Erza she was too embarrassed too. She was just hoping to solve this issue before Natsu burst in.

Lucy has been cursed with a lieing curse. This curse had a strange twist to it though. Every time she lied her boobs would grow a little bigger. There would be a *tingle* sensation then they would grow a little more. If she said the truth they would go back to normal.

The issue was she lied all the time to guild to not hurt there feelings and her extra cloths were in the wash so she couldn't go change.

She had no idea how to reverse the curse. She had on a belly showing shirt that wasn't too tight but didn't have have the most room so she was screwed.

Maybe Levy could help her to reverse the curse later.

So Lucy decided to head over to the guild.

"Hi Lucy" she heard a male voice behind her and froze. Oh crap what was she supposed to do. Well the guild is outta the option now.

"Where is happy" she asks Natsu.

"He is on another mission with Wendy and Carla now" he responded

Well at least the cat can't say any smart comments to her about this. But still she can't tell Natsu about the curse.

Lucy goes across the room and grabs a blanket.

"Are you ok?" Natsu says

Uh oh she feels a tingle and jolts across the room with the blanket and sits down.

"Come on Luce you can tell me what's up? Right?

"Yup" she quickly responds while she feels another tingle and turns away from him.

"Lucy are you cold?" He asks next

"Yes" she again quickly responds turned around. She feels another tingle. Her bra before naturally kept her size D-cup and 46 inch boobs in place. With all the last tingles from the question Natsu has been asking her boobs have grown well over that to a G-cup now. Her bra torn and falling down. Darn that was her favorite bra too. She would need a new shirt soon if Natsu kept asking anymore obnoxious questions.

Lucy jumped when she saw a flash of pink hair next to her and the boy telling her "Come on tell me what's up"

He sat in the bed next to her and noticed the blanket loosely on her

"What you hiding under there Luce" Natsu asks innocently.

Nothing she answers another tingle is felt and she feels her nipples against the shirt cloth.

"Are you sure it's nothing" he asks her again.

Finally he's backing off

"Yes" she responds again and this time the tingle happens again. The shirt the now fits doesn't fit so well anymore. Her boobs have grown so much now that the shirt is now very painfully keeping her enormous jugs from spilling out.

"Luccccyyy you can tell me anything" He whines

"I have told you everything" she responds again feeling the tingle. Her boobs have gone from a D-cup 46 inch inch to a H-cup 70 inch. The shirt she was wearing now is barely keeping her boobs together they are now peaking out from the top and the bottom of the belly shirt under the blanket. Her boobs are being very painfully compressed even talking seems to hurt now which doesn't help that Natsu keeping blabbering questions to her.

She tries to shift for more comfort but ends up making a groan noise in pain instead.

"Forget this" Natsu says when he hears that he gets up and goes to Lucy and rips off the blanket.

"Noooo" Lucy shouts and tries to run away but her leg gets caught with Natsu who is trying to help and they fall on the floor. Natsu is on the bottom and Lucy is on top of Natsu with her boobs pushed up on his chest now causing even more pressure. There faces are inches apart they like that for a bit until. Lucy sits back up in the bed not even bothering to get the blanket. Natsu looks at her then down at her chest and back up at her face with wide eyes.

"I was cursed with growing boobs when I lied she says and when I say the truth they go back to Normal"

"What is your hair color" he asks her

"Blonde" She responds but her boobs don't go back to normal.

"What the heck this is too painful for me" She complains.

Suddenly Natsu does something she doesn't expect.

He goes over to her shirt and unzips it. Both of her boobs bounce out and spill out of the shirt being free at last. Now she can breathe.

She is too in shock to do anything or too care anymore.

"Wow" Natsu says looking at her

He slowly walks toward her as she walks back.

"What are you doing she asks?" Each step she takes makes her now bigger boobs jiggle dangerously.

Her reaches his left hand down and cups her left boob.

"Ahh" She screeches and gets out of his reach.

"But I want to feel" Natsu whines again.

"Whyy" Lucy says

"Because I am your best friend" he responds

"That doesn't make it ok"Lucy says

Natsu takes another step toward her "but I'm just touching what harm is there in that" he asks her questionly.

"It's not the harm I'm worried about she says".

He then pins her arms against the wall and says " just let me feel and if you don't like it I'll stop"

She gives up and lets him continue. She is pinned anyway.

He takes his left hand cupping her left breast and does the same to the right breast and squeezes. Making Lucy moan.

He slowly kneads her boobs together, up and down then left and right. He massages her massive tits.


End file.
